My Mother,My Hero, My Angel
by KittycatNinija24
Summary: Mother is the name of God on the lips and hearts of Children,. She was my mother, someone I always had at my side. Until the day the Alien Invader took her from me and my family forever. Day I don't like to remember. OneShot. 2t's POV R&R PLZ


**My Mother, My hero , My Angel**

**Note: One Shot, base on past events in 2t's life . 2T is like 6 here. May be some grammar or spelling mistakes. I will try my best to fix them. Please read and review. Thank you **

**Declaimer: I don't own Butt Ugly Martians Expect for few ocs that I do own**

**Summary: Mother is the name of God on the lips and hearts of Children,. She was my mother, someone I always had at my side. Until the day the Alien Invader took her from me and my family forever. Day I don't like to remember.**

**2T'sPOV**

Everyone knew what it meant when you saw ash fall from Mar's sky, it meant the Invaders were coming. It was raid a terrible raid that took away many life's of my people. A Day I don't like to remember. Its so clear in my head, I think it always will be. Even being 6 years old you wouldn't think I would remember it well. I do remember it very well, but I wish could forget it.

It started out happy really, I had everything a Martian child could want, loving parents, a big brother to look up too. Two best friends who are loyal to key. I was playing in the back yard that day with my toy space ship making it zoom cross the sky. I had dreams of being part of the Martian fleet like my father, I would be hero. Those dreams yet to be ruin by my mother's killer. I remember running along until I ran into my brother Nat who pause in his tracks. He had look on his face that I knew it meant it wasn't good. He had his eyes cast to the red sky.

I squeaked in fear and glance up towards the sky to see the ashes falling from the sky. They were here, we plan for this day in hoping it would never come. Martian fleet knew what too rather they seen it before or not. I choke down sob of fear. "I'm going to get Mommy" I cried and darted cross the yard to our home.

Just As I enter our house I saw tall Alien hovering over my mother who sitting on the floor looking up at him. No sign of fear in her eyes only sorrow and bravery. I wish I was brave like her.

My eyes water and squeak out and the Alien turns to face me " Child" he hisses and goes to grab me.

"NO! Let him go! You don't want him" My mother said sternly. She show no fear at all. Like any mother should, she wanted to protect her child.

"Mommy I'm scared" I tell her as tears stream down my small cheeks. I wanted to run over and cling to her. But I couldn't move at all. I had just stood there frozen in fear unable to move. I was scared little child who was so helpless and weak.

"Sweetie run! Run!" My mother yells to me and I stood there still. " I can handle this"

" You heard her boy! GET OUT" the Alien barks at me and turns to face my mother once again.

I darted out the door as I heard ray guns blast through the land and people screaming loudly in pain. I dart along trying to reach my father before it was too late for my mother. " Daddy" I cried out hoping he could hear my tiny cry over the shouts of the invaders and Martians.

"2T!" I whipped around to notice Mei A-Luna, 's Mother. She hurried over to me and scooped me up in her arms and held me close. " You shouldn't be out here honey! Its too dangerous!" she tells me as she holds me as I struggle to get down. She always been motherly towards all of her son's friends. I being his best friend was like son to her.

"No… No.." I cried and choke back tears. "Daddy" I cried to her hoping she would let me go. She did no such thing.

She darted cross the street trying to reach her home where she would keep me safe with her and her son. That was when two invaders grab her and she falls and I fall from her arms. I gasps and looks at her as she struggles in their grips. Was this end of Mei A Luna. I shuttered at the very thought of it. She didn't deserver to die. she such nice lady so sweet and kind.

Two Martian shoulders soon come to her aid and save her from her struggle with the Invaders grip on her. This gave me chance to get away to find my father to warn him. Just as I do so I feel Mei pick me up again and she had carried me off to her home . Once inside place me down in the basement so we could hide and keep safe from the Invaders. I soon dart over to the stairs trying to get up.

"Sweetie" Mei says and grabs me once again. This women never gave up does she. I sigh and pouts slightly as she places me down on rug next to Do Wah and B. Bop.

They try to reach to me but I pull away from them, I had to warn my father. I didn't know then I was already too late. All I could hear were sounds of Martians crying and blast of gun and vessels being shot cross the land. I had pulled my small legs close to my body crying. Do wah being the most sweet and caring of three of us, wrap his arms around me. soon join the hug. It made f eel safe to have my two best friends at my side. It didn't take the pain away of what was to come next.

Soon we could hear the sounds of the Invaders leaving and three of us dash to the window in the basement to watch. They left just as quickly as they had came. The Raid was over and nothing but ruins was left of our home planet. It was most terrible sight anyone could see, so sad and empty looking. I gasps and pushes the window open and climb out it.

"Dad! Mom! Nat!" I cried out and seem like forever. I dropped to my knees in tears. "Mommy" I whispered as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Don't cry my little sweet bumble bee" It was my grandmother, she bent down and held me in her arms close. I cried in her arms and held on to her.

"Where are they?" I had asked her not knowing if I wanted to know that answer.

"Your father and brother are safe" she had told me and titled by face up so I glanced up at her face. She gently wipes my tears away from my eyes. She said my father and brother were okay. I had hope then she going tell me next that my mother too was fine. Sometimes you don't always get to hear what you want to.

"Mommy.. What about her?" I asked her sounding scared and worried.

"My sweet little bumble bee, sometimes in life we have to learn to say goodbye" She sighed and held me closer in her arms. " Saying good bye is the hardest lesson you ever have to learn. Let them go but never letting their memory go. That stay with you "

I may been young then but I understood that she saying that mother was gone forever and I would never see her again. I cried on my grandmother's chest and clung to her. " Where is mommy? Where Can I see her?" I asked grandmother. I had to see her I just had too. Even if I couldn't but I didn't want to believe that I couldn't see her.

My Grandmother places her hand above my heart " She is here always" She says and hugs me. " In life let your heart guide you darling, listen closely because it whispers".

She lets me go from her hug. She watches as I had ran to my old home that was ruin during the attack. It smelled of smoke and ashes. I tried to think of the smell of Mother's sweet baked bloat Worm cookies. I couldn't even remember that and that hurt even more. I enter the yard the fence door swing in the wind.. I spotted the blue space ship toy of mine laying in the dirt.

I knelt down and held the toy in my hands and held it to my chest and cried. My mother had gave me that toy for my sixth birthday last week which seem like such long time ago when really wasn't. I remember how happy I was that she got it for me . I remember her smile and way she hugged her me close. I would never see the smile again. When I thought of her in my mind all I saw was her worried face she had one before I left her and the invader alone.

I remember feeling scared and angry at the Invader for what he did to her. I hate the invader so much, I still do. I never wanted to forgive him for the wrong he did to her. I remember throwing the toy far as I could and dropping to the ground crying in hurt and rage.

Tears streaming down my face as I felt then my two best friends come to my side for comfort. I allow them to hug me and try to talk to me. I said nothing and I did nothing.

It was worse day of my life, day I will never forgot as along I live. The day I lost my mother and my home planet all in one day. She was my mother, my Hero, My Angel.

Angela looks down as I finish telling her the story of my mother. She had tears in her eyes as she looks at me . " Oh 2t" She says and I was surprised slightly when she throws her arms around me and kissed me few times. "I'm so sorry about your mother… Its so sad"

I held her in my arms as she cried on my shoulder. " You remind me of my mother, so sweet and Brave" I tell her and place kiss on her cheek.

She smiles and wipes her eyes and kisses me " Your sweet" she says and hugs me again. " The ones we love never truly leave us, your mother lives on in your heart and in your dreams. She lives on in you. She always there when you need her. Just look deep down in your heart and she will be there always" Angela tells me and places sweet kiss on my lips before relaxing into my arms as we hold each other.

I may never forgive the invader for what he did ever but, I will be okay. Just as if I have my best friends and my girlfriend Angela at my side.

**That's all! Please read and review. Thank you ^_^!**


End file.
